Monark
Part of The Enigma Collection, the story takes place in Noah, with characters from dozens of animes (the largest anime character count ever), from RWBY, Little Witch Academia, Kill La Kill, Fairy Tail, Gurren Lagann, Maria the Virgin Witch, The Legend of Korra, Hacka Doll, Squid Girl, etc. It is set in the biblical story of Noah, but with a suspenseful, epic and hopeful twist, as hundreds of anime characters help Noah build his Ark while evacuating from the surrounding enemy, the Tubal-cain and his followers, and eventually overcome the impending flood to find safety and paradise through weather and many conflictions. In IMAX, with 80% of the story imagined in IMAX 70MM. Re-imagined in 4K. Chapters (Mostly IMAX) * 1. The Ark * 2. The Birds * 3. The Sea * 4. The Serpents and the Bugs * 5. The Air * 6. The Tubal-cain * 7. The Survivors (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 8. The Herd * 9. The Situation (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 10. The Fiery Night * 11. The Upcoming (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 12. The Stress * 13. The Lost and the Found * 14. The Feral (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 15. The Rain * 16. The Rush * 17. The Ambush * 18. The Watchers * 19. The Flood * 20. The Crash (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 21. The Creation (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 22. The Weather * 23. The Tragedy * 24. The Home Support * 25. The Tides (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 26. The Birth (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 27. The Fight (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 28. The Choice (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 29. The Home Reserve (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 30. The Sinkhole * 31. The Close Call * 32. The Paradise * 33. The New Life * 34. The Reunite (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) * 35. The Successful News (2.35:1/IMAX 70MM) Cast * Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna * Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee * Michelle Ruff - Yoko Littner * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet * Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilla and Ilia Amitola * Bridget Hoffman - Nia Teppelin * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long * Marianne Miller - Amanda O'Neill * Leah Clark - Ezekiel * Janet Varney - Korra * Seychelle Gabriel - Asami Sato * Morgan Garrett - Helvi Oberi * Christine Maria Cabanos - Ika Musume (Squid Girl) * Russell Crowe - Noah * Jennifer Connelly - Naameh * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi and Akko Katsugi * Alexis Tipton - Maria * Laura Post - Diana Cavendish Others *Ray Winstone - Tubal-cain *Emma Watson - Ila *Logan Lerman - Ham *Douglas Booth - Shem *Leo McHugh Carroll - Japheth *Anthony Hopkins - Methuselah *Erika Harlacher - Violet Evergarden (cameo) Crew * Directed, Produced and Written by Christopher Spielberg and Darren Aronofsky * Co-Produced by Scott Franklin, Arnon Milchan and Mary Parent * Co-Written by Ari Handel * Composed by Hans Zimmer and Cliff Mansell * Cinematography by Christopher Spielberg and Matthew Libatique * Edited by Christopher Spielberg and Andrew Weisblum Trivia * It has major references to Dunkirk, with some war material used in the story. * The story has the most amount of anime characters than any other story, about more than 500. *Genre: Biblical, Drama, Suspense, War, Thriller. *An IMAX prologue of the story is set to be previewed in stories like Protocol One: A Nostalgia Wars Story, Envy: Dragon Reawakening, and Princess Allura. *Unlike her other supporting appearances in The Enigma Collection, Violet Evergarden makes a cameo via voiceover, in one portion of the story.